


Running With The Wolves

by AsphyxiatedComatose



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphyxiatedComatose/pseuds/AsphyxiatedComatose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''My lungs can breathe, and my mind is full of fear...we're running out of time.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> [[I hate when you have this amazing idea, but you can never write it out, not the way you see it in your mind, and it isn't because it's impossible to do, but it's finding the proper words to portray exactly what your mind sees. I have this idea, and I've had it for quite sometime, so bare with me as I try my very best to describe it.]]

Picture a vast amount of dust and rock; the air so dry even the sky looks cracked. The hardened hills of sand crawling up into small mountains you can't climb, the edges _so sharp_ and pointed one miss-step could lead you to your **death**. Imagine a sky full of clouds, dark clouds, surrounded by massive amounts of pollution, pollution so overwhelming the sky turned black from poison. In the depths of all that contamination there are lean buildings, sky scrapers, reflecting all of nothing but the grey; the downcast; heartbroken, nonexistent sun. That was the town; that's where all this madness started; but it isn't where it ends. The glass buildings were surrounded by concrete path ways, leading in different directions. Individual people in grey; going about their daily lives. One of the largest buildings, the tallest building being owned by the name Uchiha; famous for their peculiar medical miracles. They had been working on something new, something _secret_ to the public.

 

'' **C'mon Sasuke** , you never come out after a hard day.'' The cheerful voice on the other line of the phone wasn't an act; Naruto was one of the happiest in his life - which was somewhat of a relief if you were in an Uchiha's shoes. They were always so professional, and unsociable. The young Uchiha, heir to his father's fortune was one of the only left out of the main line of his family. His brother was left; but he was too wrapped up in other lines of business in this hellish city.

  
''Not gonna answer huh, fine, well if you change your mind, you know where I'll be.'' -Click; dial tone. Sasuke stared at his phone a moment more before sliding it away in his pocket; today was the day, the day he so eagerly awaited for - what his family had been working on; well, his brother had been working on.

 

The walk through the city was crowded, and busy. The rays of the man-made sun shining down as if the earth hadn't gone to hell outside of these walls. His shoes clicked on the concrete, everything was concrete, or glass; hard like rock - nothing was soft, _it was all pretend_. He hurried up the main stairs to the large glass building, employees coming and going as he showed the security guard his pass - though, there really was no need, everyone knew who he was. The elevator took less than 30 seconds to make it to the eighteenth floor, the floor where everything was happening, and had been happening for months. There were men and women in lab coats running back and forth throughout the marble tiled space. He spotted his brother, and a very snake-like man, a man he knew all too well - the man specifically in charge of whatever it was that had been created. The large glass case behind them held water; with wires, _someone...or something was in there,_ though Sasuke was unaware of what exactly that _something_ may be.

 

' **'Attention** ,'' Orochimaru's voice filled the room, he didn't need to raise his voice - not in a room so quiet, where every sound bounced off the walls. ''We're so pleased you could all attend..'' - His words were so precise it made the young Uchiha feel sick, mostly anxious from the situation at hand. ''This is quite the project,'' His words sounded narrow, particular, like they had created something genius. The large sheet fell, and Sasuke stared. It looked human, it was in the fetal position, wires coming out from it's spinal cord; had they created a human? Sasuke blinked - was this a joke? He waited.

 

Itachi stepped up; he was in a suit, quite similar to Sasuke. Voices grew quiet after the reveal of what seemed to be human..''This is what we've been working on,'' He explained, looking over at the human figure. ''However, this person you see..isn't exactly a human...not exactly. Her flesh is flesh like ours, her emotions are much more.. definite than ours; we've not yet discovered fully what she's capable of, however,'' He looked back at the unmoving figure, pink strands of hair wrapped all around her body. ''We wake _her_ up tomorrow.''

 

 

 


	2. Part One 1/2

''I don't understand,'' Of course he didn't understand, Naruto wasn't the brightest, especially when it came to science, and engineering; designing something so unbelievably close to human...but just not enough to be human. ''-They made one of us?'' He had that stupid grin on his face, it wasn't unusual for that look to be plastered on his boy-ish charm. The ice in Sasuke's empty glass made echoing noises as he raised his hand to the red-head behind the bar.

 

''Another doll?'' Karin asked; though Sasuke never understood why someone as smart as her worked part-time as a bartender.. maybe for the thrill of drunk idiots? Who knew. There wasn't much else to do in this city, this dull, dry, lifeless city; you couldn't leave...even if you wanted to. Sasuke, with his unbuttoned shirt, and messy hair, he simply nodded before running a hand through his hair. He wasn't sober, but he was still coherent enough. ''So what?'' He muttered to the blonde. ''At least they've made something that may be able to leave this hell.'' He was half-smiling, it must have been the alcohol...or madness, one of the two.

 

The bar they sat in was designed to look older, less cold as some would describe. There was old wood, like the trees hadn't died out, the stoods made of fake plastic painted to look like the real thing - even the air smelled of forest..or what was thought to be forest. The world had turned to dust, and a city was brought to life underneath it all. ''I wonder if she's friendly.'' Naruto's words interrupted the Uchiha's thought process, he too was a little intoxicated. ''Dude, we should totally sneak in and wake her up!'' Chuckling, he nudged Sasuke. ''I know you have the keys...'' Naruto was definitely trouble..but the idea wasn't unattractive.

 

Before Sasuke knew it, Naruto was dragging him through the empty streets. Their shoes clicking as they wandered crookedly along the marble floors that ran throughout town. Naruto's chuckles echoed up to the very top of the dome - when it was night, there was no moon; no pretend sun, you could see the storm raging outside - even if it was just dust.

 

The key access unlocked as Naruto forced Sasuke's finger tip into the security system, he laughed again as they wandered further in. Yes this was illegal in some aspects...but it was his company, least, his families...but no one was left except him and his brother. ''Stop fucking laughing,'' Sasuke spoke, his words partially slurred; they'd obviously had more than a few..but it wasn't like they were obliterated...at least, Sasuke wasn't.

 

They opened the doors to the room where she stay, still floating in a strange liquid with wires coming out of her spine - pink hair all around her.

 

''Now...'' Naruto rubbed his chin. ''Maybe it's this button?'' He moved so quickly - not even the Uchiha could react.

 

Lights within the liquid turned off, and the liquid started to drain - the glass case around her had gone back down into the floor, and she was standing perfectly still - silence. Both of them stared, she didn't look human..but she did all at the same time. Her eyes darted open and she stared.

 

Panic.

 

This wasn't right; this was trouble. ''Naruto what did you do,'' Sasuke hissed, unable to move - afraid to move.

 

''She's staring right at me!'' Naruto whispered loudly in excitement, though he wasn't whispering, his voice was so loud it echoed throughout the building.

 

'' _Who are you_?'' She spoke, her voice angelic as she looked at the both of them in a trance. 

 


	3. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written anything for this in some time. I figured I'd add a chapter since I was in the mood. I'll write more, just focused on a lot of other things right now.

''Oh man!'' The shit-eating grin on Naruto's face got bigger as he approached the thing in the glass case, she was somehow lifted off the ground - wires once attached to her spine, her arms, her legs, they'd all sunk back into the floor and small beeping noises were heard from a nearby machine connected to the glass case.

 

 

''Wow! Check out her eyes!'' Naruto walked up to the glass, trying to get a closer look.

 

 

The girl, she did have female aspects...she stared with round green eyes. A color green Sasuke never saw before, not even in history books or movies before their world had turned to dust.

 

 

''Naruto, I don't think that's a good idea.'' Sasuke's voice was barely a whisper as the blonde pressed his face to the glass, an alarm was sound the moment his fingertips touched the surface.

 

 

''You idiot!'' Sasuke's voice was loud, and the sound of feet shuffling on marbled tiles was heard.

 

 

Naruto had his hands up, already knowing he was in trouble, Sasuke too had his hands up – he didn't notice that he was being stared at by whatever it was in the glass case.

 

 

''We're in for it now...'' He held his head down and felt eyes on his backside.

 

 

Security made their way into the lab, followed by the snake-like man and Itachi... Sasuke was really in for it now. ''I smell alcohol,'' Orochimaru said quietly, smacking Sasuke on the back of the head.

 

 

''What do you think you're doing?'' He circled around him like he was prey. ''Even for you, this is considered a break in...''

 

 

''It's my family's building and money.'' Sasuke snapped, feeling Itachi's familiar hand on his shoulder.

 

 

''Don't be so harsh,'' Itachi whispered, taking note of all the security men eyeing whatever it was in the glass case. ''Oh, she's awake...'' He looked at Naruto. ''I'm guessing Naruto put you up to this..''

 

 

''Guilty as charged!'' The shit-eating grin remained

 

 

‘’Now we’ll have to put her back to sleep,’’ Orochimaru instructed, commanding the security to remove Naruto from the premises.

 

 

‘’You have no right to tell him or me what to do.’’ Sasuke looked at him, the way his eyes resembled that of a snake…from what pictures Sasuke has seen, Orochimaru was the spitting image of one.

 

 

Itachi nodded in Orochimaru’s direction, giving him permission to remove Naruto. ‘’Sasuke, you know you shouldn’t have been in here.’’ He looked at the girl with her hands pressed to the glass, her skin was transparent, every purple vein so fair under her skin. Examining her, when really she was studying him, the way his muscles moved under his skin, his heartbeat…air filling his lungs. Her once wet hair was dry, hanging down over the flawless curve of her chest, hips, back… He wanted to ask her so many things, but he wasn’t sure if she could answer – she very well could, but she didn’t say anything after the first time, her eyes still transfixed on Sasuke.

 

‘’Well, we should put her in a comatose state until tomorrow,’’ Orochimaru instructed, approaching the glass tube and pressing buttons from a monitor that appeared in front of him by the push of a button. The wires slithered up and reattached themselves to her skin, her spine, her neck, and liquid filled the tank in seconds – she didn’t panic, she just closed her eyes calmly. ‘’Did she say anything when you woke her?’’ Itachi looked at his little brother.

 

 

Sasuke was angry, so he didn’t want to tell him she could speak. ‘’So it’s a female?’’

 

 

‘’Yes,’’ Itachi laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. ‘’Can’t you tell?’’

 

‘’It isn’t human.’’

 

‘’It isn’t an it, it’s a female.’’ Itachi shook his head, nodded at Orochimaru and left with Sasuke for their home. ‘’I don’t understand why you had to go and do something that stupid.’’

 

 

Why wouldn’t he? It wasn’t like you could do much else in this incased hell. The storm outside raged on, the dust, the wind, the black sky. Always darkness, their tech was so advanced and far into the future that it always looked sunny inside…the fake light from the pretend sun…you’d think by now they’d cover up the storm outside…but it was real and only certain people left. But you couldn’t leave without a suit, oxygen and being in some kind of protective wear…only the military were allowed out of the dome – Sasuke hated it, trapped…he’d never see what was beyond the point of dust, maybe nothing. The world ended 100 years prior…the sun finally burnt out, and there was no more warmth…but science kept most of humanity alive if you could call it that. Underground tunnels and lab designed air – it wasn’t real.

 

 

‘’It wasn’t stupid.’’ Sasuke unlocked the door to their place and stammered inside; he collapsed on his bed and closed his eyes – only to come face to face with green ones.

 

 

The next day Sasuke woke up for work, slipped on his suit, downed some unfortunately burnt coffee and made his way out of the condo complex…his family owned that too. He and Itachi lived within the same complex, but in separate spaces…his shoes clicked as he walked through the town, the fake sun shining down – he didn’t dare look up, not if he didn’t have to. The temperature within was always just comfortable enough for whatever you were wearing. It wasn’t real, none of it. Sasuke couldn’t stand it, and he felt like the only one.

 

 

The walk to work seemed longer than normal, he eyed the large building from a few feet away… people were lined up outside to get in, to see this creation… Sasuke passed them all, when security let him in people whined and complained that they weren’t let in first – he headed straight up to the floor with all the commotion. ‘’This is insane…’’ He muttered, passing Sai…a friend who was dressed in a lab coat – he was Orochimaru’s assistant for the most part, just as snake-like and emotionless.

 

 

‘’Yes well, this is exciting.’’ Sai’s voice was dull, barely a voice – he wasn’t exactly human either…more so a partial cyborg, his heart was mechanic and his lungs. A lot of people within the dome didn’t have organs, not working ones. Whatever the reason, some people couldn’t handle the synthetic air. Sasuke grabbed a lab coat to wear over his suit, there wasn’t a lot of color throughout the horde of people…mostly greys and blacks, marble and concrete everywhere…to much dull lifelessness.

 

  
‘’I heard the drama from last night,’’ Sai whispered. ‘’Someone broke into the lab and woke her up early.’’

 

Luckily Itachi made Orochimaru keep his mouth shut about anything more in regard to what Naruto and he had done. ‘’Well, this whole thing is madness.’’ Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and turned toward the same room from last night, the room was filled with scientists, and doctors, people with cameras and reporters standing outside the glass room, looking through.

 

 

‘’Attention,’’ Orochimaru’s voice echoed throughout the hollow walls. ‘’We’re going to be starting so please try your best to refrain from too much flash photography,’’ He smiled, looking more so like a snake when he did – flash photography hadn’t been around for a thousand years…he just always had to make jokes about old technology.

 

 

A few buttons were pressed and just like Sasuke remembered…the liquid drained, the wires detached and sunk back into the floor… pink strands and translucent skin…he watched the way her body just remained floating…he knew she could speak, but would she speak now?

 

 

Everyone made oh’s and ah’s, snapping photos, all the voices merged together as they asked questions.

 

‘’Can she speak?’’

 

 

‘’Does she have a name?’’

 

‘’Is she dangerous?’’

 

 

Itachi raised his hands as if to quiet the reporters, questions, and photos. ‘’She’s called project x, as for a real name…no, we don’t know if she speaks, and no, she’s not dangerous.’’ – Not that he knew of. ‘’We’ll monitor her behavior and see what she’s capable of.’’ Itachi looked back at her, her eyes were open.

 

 

The crowds continued to ooh and awe, asking both Itachi, Orochimaru, and even Sai questions. Sasuke could feel his temper flickering, recalling bits and pieces of last night, she'd acknowledged him, like they were friends just meeting.

 

 

He hid, out of sight. Watching her in the encased glass, he couldn't get over how human she looked.

 

 

Naruto smacked the back of his shoulder. ''Man! This is exciting huh!''

 

 

''What the fuck, you can't be here Naruto.'' Sasuke was not impressed - Naruto was the reason they got in trouble last night, he didn't need it to happen a second time, especially when there were tons of people around. ''You need to leave you, idiot,''

 

''No fucking way man! Look at her! We should give her a name. Maybe Like, Lilly? She looks like a Lilly.''

 

 

''Lilly's are purple....'' - Wait, why did it even matter? That thing, she.... it wasn't human.

 

Naruto was grinning, he knew Sasuke wanted to get into trouble and he knew he would never admit to it. ''Let's fucking wait till everyone is gone, and come back later man! We can take her out of that glass and see what she's really capable of!''

 

The idea was stupid.   
The whole thing...so why couldn't Sasuke stop thinking about it?

 

 

Finding himself back at the bar, sitting in the same spot, but his eyes kept watching the make-shift clock on the wall. He really didn't get why they were trying to pretend they lived on a happy, healthy earth. The place was shit, a dust-storm shit hole. Regardless of technology.

 

 

Karin leaned over the bar, her shirt much too tight for the size of her chest. ''You're back again huh?'' Smiling, she slid him a drink. ''-On the house doll.''

 

 

Taking the drink, he downed it just like the first one. But he told Naruto he'd meet him later, after hours if he kept his mouth shut - the guy was so obnoxious, it's surprising no one overheard their conversation about breaking into later...though, it wouldn't really be breaking in, Sasuke's family did own everything in that building and more...but her...project X, it did not belong to Sasuke - it belonged to Itachi....

 

 

  
Shoes clicking along the marble tiles, Sasuke kept his head down. Hands shoved into the pockets of his overcoat - it was raining, or so you'd think. This whole dome, the entire city...it was all fake, every piece of it. The rain wasn't real, even if it felt like it on your skin. Though Sasuke had never felt the breeze on his face, the warmth of the sun, he was born long after the sun had burnt out, though there were technologies now to keep you alive a long time...he was still young. So why did he hate it so much...

 

 

Approaching the large building, there was Naruto leaning against the glass tiles with a cheeky grin on his face.

 

 

The building was dark, untouched at this time. It had to be at least midnight.

 

''How are we gonna do it so the alarms don't go off man? Last time fucking sucked! I don't want to get arrested, that orchi guy is creepy!'' Naruto mumbled, following Sasuke into the building.

 

 

''I have Itachi's security key.'

'

It was just like before, only this time Sasuke was sober and cautious. He didn't feel like dealing with the likes of Orochimaru, or worse, his brother.

 

 

The room was dark, and the glass case was there, filled with liquid. Had they put her back to sleep? Even after the showing...or perhaps they were doing tests?

 

''Man, this is way too cool! She can totally speak and only you and I know about it!'' Chuckling, he yanked the security card from around Sasuke's neck and dialed a few buttons.

 

 

The liquid drained, the tubes detached, only this time the glass case sunk back into the floor. ''O-Oh shit! I uh, Sorry man! I think I clicked the wrong button!''

 

 

''You fucking idiot!'' Sasuke was in a panic, this was not good. ''Put the glass back up! Hurry up before she wakes up!'' Pulling up the screen he dialed in what numbers he thought would work, clicking random buttons he had no control or idea of them...but it was a bit too late.

 

 

She was awake, and very much alert.

 

Naruto stopped moving, staring at her like he was in a trance. ''No fucking way! She's so pretty! Did Itachi intentionally make her that way? We should uh, get her some clothes huh Sasuke?'' He looked back at him, and then back to the glass case with a shit-eating grin.

 

 

Sasuke couldn't move - it all happened so quickly.

 

 

Naruto blinked, eyes moving from the empty case over to Sasuke who was standing nose-to-nose with project x. ''...Uh....Sasuke?'' Cautiously, Naruto took a step back. ''...Should I uh...call for help?''

 

 

''D-Don't move Naruto.'' His breathing was caught, and eyes staring into large green ones. The details of her face, the light spray of freckles, almost translucent skin, pink strands suspended around them.

 

 

''Who are you?'' - Project X spoke but her voice sounded just as human as any normal girl.

 

Sasuke couldn't look away, swallowing hard.

 

 

''don't answer her man!'' Naruto's voice was shaky. ''Man this was fucking stupid, I'm getting help!''

 

 

''Don't fucking move Naruto!'' Yelling over to him, Sasuke stepped back as Project X stepped forward, mirroring his backward steps until he hit the wall. The cool of it sinking through the fabric of his shirt into his skin.

 

 

Reaching forward, her slender fingertips pressed against his bottom lip. ''Sa su ke.'' They felt warm against his skin before she pulled away, standing just as close as she was before moving her fingertips to her own lips. ''Sa ku ra. ''

 

 

Observing how fast his chest rose and fall, she took a step back. ''I'm Sakura.'' Her words were more clear, more ... human. ''I won't hurt you, or your friend.'' Taking another step back, she smiled and Sasuke exchanged uncertain looks with Naruto - what had they done. 

 

 

 


End file.
